


Рождественская муза

by Rishima_Kapur



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Comic, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9493670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rishima_Kapur/pseuds/Rishima_Kapur
Summary: Когда Артур заявил отцу, что не хочет помогать ему управлять ТЦ «Камелот», а вместо этого собирается стать фотографом, он должен был предвидеть, где в итоге окажется. В окружении сопливой малышни и кричаще-ярких декораций он может только мечтать о настоящем фотоискусстве. Но чего Артур совершенно не ожидал, так это появления нахального эльфа, который привнесет в его жизнь вдохновение и немного праздничного настроения!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Merry Muse](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/260150) by whimsycatcher. 



> Dear whimsycatcher! Thank you again for your permission to translate this comic. I am so glad I had a chance to share your talented work with Russian-speaking fans <3

[](https://fotki.yandex.ru/next/users/rishimakapur/album/469583/view/6424875)

[](https://fotki.yandex.ru/next/users/rishimakapur/album/469583/view/6424874)


End file.
